Gambling
Gambling is the wagering of money on an event with uncertain outcomes with intent to win additional money. Overview The ability to wager money is first introduced in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, when the player must pay entrance fees for Vice Street Racer events, with a set limit on how much he or she can bet, and perform well enough in the races to break even. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, more activities were available that the player can take part in to wager money on in order to gain more money if the player wins the activity or lose the money wagered if the player loses the activity. With its expansion in GTA San Andreas the chances of losing/winning are more probable. Gambling skill In GTA San Andreas, the player can increase the gambling skill of Carl Johnson by spending money at the casinos. The skill increases by 1 for every $100 spent up to a maximum skill of 1000. There are certain activities that bars the player from playing due to a low gambling skill. The player can borrow money from the casino, leading to a negative money value. The amount allowed to borrow is based in how high the gambling skill is, the higher the skill the more is allowed to borrow. If the limit of money borrowed is reached by the player, Carl will receive a warning phone call from the casino. Eventually he will be called again and told that people will be meeting him to discuss the debt. After this a gang of hitmen will arrive and attack the player, and random attacks like this will persist until you pay off the debt. The more money borrowed from the casino, the more hitmen will be sent after the player. Activities GTA San Andreas Casino-based |- |Slot machines | |Slot machines are another source of gambling. While pretty standard, the slot machines can give the player a wide range of payouts from a small amount to a substantial amount. The price to play a certain machine can vary. The amount of money the player wins depends on the symbols. Playing these do not increase the gambling skill. |- |Video poker | |In Video Poker, the player is given 5 cards initially. They then choose which cards to keep and which cards to discard in an attempt to make a hand of a pair of Jacks or Better. The player is then paid according to a defined paytable. |- |Wheel of Fortune | |As in roulette, you put money on spots on a board. However, here you can only pick six spots- $1, $2, $5, $10, $20, and the star. The payout for each space is shown by the dollar amount (the star is $40), For example, betting $1 on the $20 spot will give $20 if the player wins. Once done betting, the wheel will be spun. If the wheel lands on the space bet on, the player will win. If not, the player loses. |- |Craps (BETA) | |The Craps table was deleted in the released version of San Andreas but the table and the dice are still in the game files (complete with models and textures) but the dice are bigger than usual but the script may resize it. |- |Texas Holdem Poker (BETA) | |This gambling game was deleted from the game but the table and the chips are still in the game files (with textures and models, but the table is not solid and the chips are bigger like the dice in the Craps game). |} Miscellaneous *Inside Track *Lowrider Challenge *Pool GTA Chinatown Wars *Scratch Cards GTA The Lost and Damned *Hi - Lo Characters with Known Gambling Addictions *Roman Bellic Category:Gambling Category:Minigames Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Features Category:Side Missions Category:Gameplay